


Be Where You Are

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Movie Night, Multi, Quad Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: He loved this. The nights they all had nothing to do and could just be together and watch a movie. He didn't even mind the little squabble over what to watch. They had to cherish these moments. The moments in between all the work they were doing; Alice with the Library and the hedges, Margo and Eliot with Fillory, and he working through the trauma with a therapist.It always amazed him, how incredibly easy it was to love all three of them. That didn't mean they didn't fight, but they were the very couple-ish fights. Don't put the silverware in the dishwasher that way or the toilet paper goes on the roll this way.





	Be Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea of Qualiot and then Margo coming back and then it turning into Marqualiot. I love all of these four so much. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is a fix-it of sorts. Alice and Eliot bring him back but specifics aren't important. What's important is that Quentin was brought back and is now surrounded by his loves.

**Now**

"Q, get your ass back in here! It doesn't take that long to make it!" He heard Margo yell at him through the apartment. He could hear the laughter of Eliot and Alice as well.

"You better hurry darling! Margo said if you're back in five she's picking that movie you hate." Eliot shouted meaning to encourage.

"Lies Q, Eliot's a liar. I would never."

Alice's laughter at the play fighting between El and Margo filled the apartment.

He laughed to himself, filling the bowl with the fresh popcorn. The smell filled his nostrils. He reached over and drizzled some melted butter over the popped kernels. 

He loved this. The nights they all had nothing to do and could just be together and watch a movie. He didn't even mind the little squabble over what to watch. They had to cherish these moments. The moments in between all the work they were doing; Alice with the Library and the hedges, Margo and Eliot with Fillory, and he working through the trauma with a therapist. 

It always amazed him, how incredibly easy it was to love all three of them. That didn't mean they didn't fight, but they were the very couple-ish fights. Don't put the silverware in the dishwasher that way or the toilet paper goes on the roll this way. 

This wasn't planned being in a four way relationship, but it felt right. Being surrounded by the three people he loved most in the world and who loved him back. 

  
  


**One year ago**

  
  


Waking up to Eliot and Alice had not been what he expected. He hadn't expected anything really. 

He had thrown himself in the seam, then talked with Penny and walked through a doorway into a very odd waiting room area. They took his metrocard and handed him a number. There were some highlights magazines that he read to pass the time.

It had only seemed like a few hours that he was there when all of a sudden Penny had come back and taken him back to the elevator. 

The next thing he knew he was waking up. 

Eliot handed him a glass of water after he'd tried to speak. 

Alice started explaining. They had sought out Professor Bigby hoping she might know of some Pixie spells they could try and use. Turns out she did. 

A very complex cooperative spell Alice and Eliot performed together after creating him a new body. 

He wasn't sure what to do and then Alice had taken one hand and Eliot the other and he felt safe. He felt balanced.

They had become friends while he was gone. It was six months for them. They had started sleeping in the same bed they told him, curled up with one another. Margo was still working on getting Josh and Fen back. Apparently that was a whole thing. Eliot started having nightmares after the possession, so Alice began to comfort him. She went to Eliot's therapy appointments with him. Nobody else understood their loss. It brought them together. 

Eliot had left him alone with Alice first. 

There were a lot of tears. They both cried so much. She told him she loved him and that it was okay if he didn't love her back. She just wanted him in her life. He didn't want what they had. Their early relationship didn't work, but he did love her and he wanted to try and have something real. He wasn't sure what that meant for Eliot though until she told him what they had decided. 

Eliot came back with some soup and told him what they planned. If they got him back and he loved them both then that's what they'd do. He could have them both. Alice wasn't Arielle. It wouldn't work the same way, but they'd make it work. They both loved him and they loved each other as friends. 

It was easier said than done at first. They made a schedule for date nights. Alice working at the Library helped as did Eliot's helping Kady and Margo. It got easier as time went on and it did work. 

Then somehow seven months into their arrangement Margo happened. Alice was on her second night away working on something with Zelda. Margo had finally finished wrapping most things up with Fen; who was now the only high king of Fillory. Margo was now what she had always wanted to be; an ambassador and advisor. 

She came in through the portal like a whirlwind. They immediately celebrated with pizza and beer since no one had wanted to cook. It felt so good to have Margo back. To have her with him and Eliot like they were back at the cottage. Alice had come back early and caught up with them drink wise. 

They were laughing and telling stories. It felt like old times and then Eliot was kissing him and then Alice and then only after getting the okay from Eliot and Alice was he kissing Margo. Somehow they all ended up in bed together. He woke entangled in limbs. 

They talked about afterwards when they were sober. Alice and Margo confessed their attraction to each other and how they wanted to explore that. He explained how he missed Margo and Eliot together. 

Coming up with a new system seemed easier. It felt right. That's what he kept thinking. Alice and Margo had their date nights. He had date nights with Alice, date nights with Eliot and date nights with Margo. Sometimes it was he, Alice and Margo. Sometimes it was He, Eliot and Margo. Sometimes it was all four of them and sometimes they all did their own thing. They decided to buy a bigger bed of course. He felt so safe entangled in all of them as they slept. They all had separate rooms of course, but they always seem to end up cuddling together. His therapist had surprised him by being quite positive about the whole arrangement. It worked. 

  
  


**Now**

  
  


That was five months ago. He had had five months of this and it was everything.

"I'm coming. I promise." He shouted back another laugh coming across his face as he raced back as carefully as he could.

  
  
  


He handed Margo the bowl of popcorn as he flopped onto the bed immediately snuggled with arms.

"So did I make it in time? Are we still watching what we agreed upon?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Only by the precious hair of your chinny chin chin sweetheart." Eliot replied as he kissed his forehead. 

He sank back into the bed surrounded by his loves as Alice pressed play.


End file.
